Current education systems utilize textbooks and two dimensional visuals on screens to convey information about the world. However, these systems are inherently separate from the real-world and are constrained to the static scenarios of the textbooks. As a result, it may be difficult for students learning using those textbook scenarios to apply that knowledge to the real-world.